


Pink, and Powerful.

by Hopesoda



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopesoda/pseuds/Hopesoda
Summary: Sakura Haruno deals with the aftermath of the great Shinboi world she now must navigate her own trauma, her relationships, and what it means to be a Shinboi.





	1. Friends Can Break Your Heart Too

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fic in awhile. But so far I think did pretty okay. I completely forgot all the rules about how to do third person after the prologue but I managed. Anyway i hope you guys enjoy it. I wrote it because honestly fuck what Kishi said!! We fixing it allll tonight right now !!

As starlight faded from the sky and subtle blues became vibrant yellows sakura sat on her knees with eyes closed hovering through sheer will alone as she worked to heal her two unconscious comrades. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

Something akin to tears rolled silently down her left cheek, sweat pulls along her hairline as she struggles to stay upright I have to focus. The reek of body odor and grime from months worth of hard fought battles and near death experiences lingers in the morning air, The stench alone is distracting enough. She dedicates what’s left of her chakra to keeping them breathing, however shallowly. 

She exhales a deep breath peering up at the faces of her comrades. Almost smiling at the sight of the blue-eyed blonde. Naruto Uzumaki, Village hero they call him but to her he was just good old naruto. Cuts and bruises mark every inch of his face but she could swear it almost looked like he was….smiling? She raises an eyebrow then turns to face Uchiha. Sasuke the terrorist, the deserter, the village had all kinds of names for sasuke but still looking at him now she knew none of that was true. Her head tucks while only slightly rolling her shoulders until now I never truly understood you how deep your pain ran how long you lived in torment but did you ever once understand me sasuke, did either of you? , She stares at his brown skin, even now it remains relatively flawless, his eyelids flutter for a moment but remain closed. 

Sakura couldn’t deny the familiar scene in front of her both sasuke and naruto lying unconscious with only her to guard them. She could remember feeling helpless before, powerless even, and she had done so much to combat that sinking feeling. The training was endless, some nights she didn’t eat, and other nights she didn’t sleep. Because the thing is, what she had been fighting for was so much bigger than big brothers or ferocious jinchuuriki. Hard work and dedication had put her in this position. The position to be useful, to save her friends lives. But she could derive no satisfaction from this. Not when years of trauma, years of hurt feelings, lost bonds, and more importantly lost lives remained fresh in her mind. Sakura knew it was selfish to think of her own feelings at a time like this but she couldn’t shake the feeling her friends-though immobile and wounded, had somehow left her in the background once again.

Dawn seems to drag on before back up finally arrives. Kakashi and the others arrive all fret with worry their faces anxious and pouted with concern. Sakura can barely spare the energy to look up, let alone raise an eyelid to spare a glance. They all talk at once. All blurting and shouting 

“Sakura! Are you okay!!? What happened??’

“Oh no are they dead?!?”

“Where are their arms????” 

“No they can not be dead! I will not allow it!”

Too exhausted to speak sakura simply stands, slowly at first her muscles throbbing with each movement. As she turns aways from the scene medical ninja rush in to take her place. Hesitant to walk away a grimace flashes across her face they’ll be okay, she thinks. After all, it is over right. No more war. No more chasing. No more anything it feels like. Sakura thought she’d feel relief, joy,or happiness but all she felt was tired. She cocks her head resigned to just go home hands landing comfortably in cargo pockets. But a sudden thud onto the ground surprises her, frantically she searches for a threat.. 0h. The shinobi headband gleams in the rising sunlight. The swirling leaf symbol that once inspired her upon appearance now left her feeling…well conflicted. Shikamaru was right all those times she thought. His catchphrase echoed in her head, what a drag.

huh?! sakura looks up to find a face in the crowd staring at her. In the distance a girl with pale blonde hair and piercing baby blue eyes stares not at naruto or sasuke, but at her. Ino Yamanaka, her first childhood friend stood across from her all grown up and as gorgeous as ever. Ino takes a step closer waving shyly 

“Sakura!” she shouts kindly.

But all sakura can manage is a faint smile scratching the back of her head, a nervous tick she picked up from naruto.

 

Before Ino can do more, an ecstatic sai blocks her vision “Beautiful ino! The news is good sasuke and naruto will make a full recovery!”  
“Yeah sai that’s great news!” Ino strains to peak around sai as he talks

“Yeah looks like they’ll be armless for a good while though hmm..huh? What are you doing?” 

“Oh um well I thought I’d..” Ino tried her best to look past sai’s figure again “I was looking for..” Ino finally breaking past her excited comrade, realized her pink haired friend had already vanished.  
“Oh I guess she left already” Ino said disappointedly.

“Huh? Ino you’re rambling. ” Sai chuckled “Yeah I guess we all are pretty exhausted, you should rest” he said earnestly. 

Ino agrees and ultimately lets sai lead her home but she cant help looking over her shoulder concern twisted in her expression as they walk away.


	2. What comes after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀💖 Also hey for some reason certain things should be in like uhh whats the word italicized but it doesnt show up :( but jist know I'm not like wildly switching from third to first person.

Sakura would like to say she visited everyday, and that she brought them both bento boxes for lunch with red ribbon tied around it. But in truth she barely had time to wipe her ass. Two weeks had passed since the war had ended and smaller nations struggled to bounce back, the great five nations worked overtime recovering dead shinobi and reinforcing alliances. Hospitals were loud and crowded. Konhoa hospital was nearly full! Sakura took over so many shifts she couldn’t have stopped by even if she wanted too. She did manage to leave a single cherry blossom on their bedsides each time by chance she got assigned as their primary caretaker. Naruto’s room was always busy. Honestly it was less like a hospital room and more like a bbq gathering in there. Sakura reflects on her last visit to uzumaki's room.  
Bright light shined through the rooms blinds, gifts lined the wall and the phone often rang people who once hated him, desperate to thank him for saving their hides. The irony wasn’t lost on sakura how an orphan boy with no family, grew up to be like family to so many people.

“Naruto no way am I fluffing your pillows again I’m not your personal nurse ya know tsk “ Shikamaru often visited.  
His signature puffball ponytail curls, and coils standing out as he complained about this or that. He came by mostly to drop off reports and certain updates about how the village was doing. Naruto insisted on being kept in the loop as he recovered.

“I will fluff your pillows naruto!! I will fluff them a thousands time until they are perfectly comfortable! If it is not to your liking IT WILL BE 1OO KICKS AHH!” shouted Rock Lee. 

Bushy brows enthusiastically, if not frantically fluffed each pillow much to the entire rooms- and naruto dismay. The handsome blond seemed to vibrate unbalanced.  
“Stop lee you’re fluffing them too fast! You’re going to give him whiplash!” screamed ten- ten. In the corner other visitors like kiba laughed, and some like hinata fretted.

The antics went on like that even after she quietly left the room she could still hear lee’s energetic ramblings down the hall. Sakura smiled fondly remembering her animated classmates. She had only come in to change his IV maybe even have a short conversation with him but it was always people coming and going. She loved naruto but wished he’d at least pause to query about her own well-being and mental health. After all she had been this journey with him hadn’t she, she thought.

Sasuke's room was a bit different...to say the least. In fact she was heading there now to change the gauze on his wound.The windows were always drawn shut, the only light was a dim lamp that she had to bring from home. There was no pile of gifts or thank you cards covering his bedside table. The only people who ever seemed to visit was her, Kakashi, and naruto when he had the strength. On top of that his room was guarded by at least one shinobi at all times to either keep him from vanishing or from people attacking. Ack whichever way guess he has to earn some trust back she thinks. 

This time when she comes in, he’s awake. Gazing pensively up at the ceiling. He almost looks silly in his polka dotted blue and yellow hospital gown. His hair usually so well groomed falls wildly without preference. Sasuke rarely speaks when she’s here, only opening his mouth to thank her once she’s finished tending his wounds, and replacing her flower. She’s never sure what she’s expecting but for someone who trained alongside him, who saved his life it was more than this.   
Whatever. She outwardly huffs striding towards the bed his eyes never once look her over not even as she unsticks the bloody gauze from what's left of his arm. The wound has only partial congealed, those of us without nine-tails chakra were resigned to ordinary recovery time. “Tsk we’re gonna have to clean it, then re apply ointment you might as well sit up, while I gather the supplies” Sakura rummages through a nearby cabinet grabbing gauze, alcohol, and the like.   
Sasuke breathes deeply before speaking “Sakura”  
Disbelief and curiosity arises in sakura’s expression what could he possibly have to say. She turns “You should sit up” she says dismissively. “I need to clean the wound and rewrap it as quickly as possible” sakura rushes over trying hard to focus at the task at hand.

“Sakura.” he says again firmly. Sakura shakes her head.  
“Sit up already sasuke I have other patients” she fidgets with the package between her hands as if opening it would lead to a quicker escape. “I don’t have time for this sasuke i-”  
“SAKURA!” this time he turned, facing her head on. He had never yelled at her before hell he had barely conversed with her before she thought. Her eyes widened in shock yet also welled in despair. Sakura could feel years of hurt flooding through the walls she had built, heat rising under her skin, infuriating anger building.

He pauses for a moment, while taking a second to exhale relaxing his facial muscles. He shuts his eyes seemingly wincing as he speaks “Sakura, I’m sorry” 

Sakura chuckles quietly her laughter building in intensity. She then giggles almost hysterically hunched over, hand to stomach if anyone had walked in now.. they’d have thought she heard the funniest joke in the world.   
Sasuke shifts uncomfortably “Sakura i-”  
She interrupts staring absently at the tiled floor “Are we friends sasuke?” she ask almost earnestly before answering her own question. “No of course not. I was everything but a friend in your eyes. I was your teammate by fact, even your comrade by nature but your friend?” she poses to him as she stands upright “No but I was yours though… I was yours, I wept for you, i prayed every night for your return. Even after I moved past my silly crush on ‘cool sauske’ I ached.” Sakura winced as if she had a bad taste in her mouth. “Naruto ached even more, his love for you almost killed him! And there I was pathetic sakura can’t even cheer up her best friend. Who do you think was there for his night terrors, the cold sweats huh, the late night pacing for houurrs” tears stream from sakura’s face quietly and without fanfare. Her head tilts quizzically in his direction he stares on at her his mouth almost agape.   
“Sauske. I was there. I was there for you too. Always defending you, supporting you. Praying for your safety no matter how many times you called me annoying, even after you tried to kill me all i could think was ‘I hope his pain eases soon.’” she laughs dryly.

“You should be more than sorry Sauske uchiha.”


	3. Coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaaaaay.

The silence seemed to echo throughout the small room Sauske half expected her to spit in his direction for good measure. In the dim lit room the two stared at each other. Sauske’s expression said it all he was shocked by sakura’s unabashed scolding of him. But sakura just stared her mint eyes milky and searching. Moments seem to pass until a door slams open.  
“Hey Sauske! I ordered miso ramen to your room, so you don’t have to eat gross hospital food all day!” said Naruto smiling wide as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
“Huh? Sakura! you’re here too that’s great ! It’ll be just like the old days heh” Naruto had never been one for social cues. As he stood in the doorway Sauske remained silent turning away, disgruntled.   
“Tch that’s what i thought” Sakura brushes past indignantly. She doesn’t stop for anyone unrobing her doctor’s coat as she struts. She bristles, fist clenching in hand while she storms through the hospital doors. Who does he thinks he is apologizing so lamely like that. Sakura walks briskly through the streets of Konhoa, seemingly steaming. She walks with no particular designation barely noticing when clouds roll in and it starts to drizzle. Great even the sky was picking on her she thought. Before bumping right into a passerby.   
“Oh sorry guess I wasn’t paying a lot of attention” Said Sakura sweetly without opening her eyes.   
“Sakura-kun! I’m so happy to see you!” said Ino excitedly.   
Before she knew it Ino had her warped her in a tight embrace squeezing almost forcefully.  
“Hey I’m glad to see you too ino-pig but you’re collapsing my lungs!!” she said teasingly a grin spreading widely on her face.  
“Oops sorry! Ha! Guess I’ve been hitting the training workouts pretty hard lately” she said flexing her biceps.  
“Don’t worry about it” giggles Sakura. She couldn’t deny seeing Ino filled her with happiness, she almost felt giddy before feeling a deep sense of shame wash over her.

“Oh Ino, listen I’m really sorry we haven’t had much time to hang out I’ve been meaning too I just never expected the hospital to be so busy still”

“Hey don’t sweat it they need you down there” she said then playfully folding her arms.  
“In fact it figures they’d need that big forehead of yours” She shrugs “Who else can store all that information” she chuckled.   
“Hey!”  
“I’m only kidding but this is your chance to make it up to me how about lunch! Whatever you want! Your pick.”  
Sakura straightened almost alert at the prospect. Such a small thoughtful gesture had completely brightened her day. She smiled to herself that was Ino alright, always looking out for her. Sakura recalled how close they had been when they were children how Ino always defended and encouraged her. Even when they had stopped talking for a short while ino stepped in to support her despite their rivalry.   
“Earth to sakura?? Hellloo?” hm  
Ino waved her hands to gather sakura’s attention.   
“Oh, uh oh yeah! Sounds good to me!” She said nodding in agreement.  
Ino arches her eyebrows but decides to shrug it off  
“Tuh, well let’s hurry up and get out of this rain the weather guy said we’re in for a huge downpour.”   
The two walked chattily, sometimes stopping to bicker about this thing or the other. Who had gotten stronger or who had been the smarter student at academy. The rain had lightened a little as they walked but you could still see the pink and blonde strands still slicked to each girls forehead. Leaf villagers bustled by in a hurry to avoid bad weather, shopcart owners closing up in anticipation for the coming storm. 

Ino and Sakura reach a small but quaint ramen restaurant. They decided to try something new opting for the Sunagakure inspired flavors they serve. A waiter brings over two water cups as they take their seats. The only other patrons seems to be an old couple and a few visiting sand villagers. The two girls sip their water as they look over the menu. Sakura peers shyly over her menu but catches Ino looking at her, she blushes flustered and pretends to still be reading the menu. Gah! Why do I feel so awkward, it’s only Ino but being alone together like this in such a nice restaurant makes my skin tingle.  
Ino cheeks flush in response to sakura’s embarrassment.   
“Hey uh so do you know what you wanna eat yet sakura kun?”   
“Uh I think I’m gonna order the spicy shoyu ramen”   
“Pft you used to hate spicy foods when we were little, you couldn’t even handle pepper!”  
Ino laughs softly.   
“Yeah I know I guess eating with naruto all these years broadened my taste buds” she said while scratching the back of her head.   
“I guess there’s a lot there’s changed since our chunin days huh Ino!” she said matter of factly.   
Ino nods her soft dimpled expression suddenly changing into one of gloominess.  
“Sakura I haven’t been completely honest with you”   
she bows her head dejectedly, swiftly breaking eye contact. Sakura brow furrows  
“Huh what do you mean? You can always talk to me Ino!” she places her hands gently across the table onto Ino’s. She watches her friend closely Ino rarely got so emotional what could be troubling her now? She thought. Ino’s bright blue eyes suddenly seemed to water her lip trembling as she spoke  
“S-sakura” sliding her hand back, she bit into her fist nervously. Ino was seriously starting to worry her friend. “Sakura I-”  
“What is it Ino? Spit it out. Did something happen!?” Sakura pushes out of her chair with a screech standing up.  
“Did someone hurt you?!?” She shouts balling her fist at the very prospect.  
Ino breathes deeply exhaling slowly as a single tear rolls down her cheek..  
“You’re my closest friend...please don’t be upset...I feel bad for nevering telling you but..”  
“Sakura, I’m.. i’m gay.”


	4. Coming Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😬 I know they're short I just zhshshs I like for chapter to feel like complete thoughts. That being said ,I hope some of you like anyway 💖

Growing up in the leaf village had always felt like just barely keeping your head above water. Even as a child the waves were daunting. The big wide ocean of life eager to eat you alive if you weren't strong enough to survive. Sakura knew this all too well. She reflected on all those times Ino had saved her from drowning.  
Standing up to Sakura's bullies at the Academy whenever they pulled her hair or called her names. Turns out no one thought a girl from non-Shinobi heritage had any chance of becoming a ninja.

Sakura had been so upset she ran off kicking up dust as she went. Ino had found her under a budding blossom tree, mumbling to herself.

  
“ _Hmph! Well who wants to be a stupid ninja anyway if they're all jerks! Well then that's it. It's decided. I'm quitting the academy.” She sighed._  
 _“I guess mom was right I don't have what it takes at all” resigned and whimpering Sakura hardly noticed Ino's approach._  
 _“Hey..” Said a soft voice._  
 _Sakura looked up to find a young girl about her age looking down at her. She had pretty blonde pigtails and a gentle genuine smile , Sakura thought she looked familiar...hmm_  
 _“Oh you're Ino!” they were in the same class but why had she followed Sakura out here she thought._  
 _Ino grinned widely in response sticking out her hand giving a thumbs up._  
 _“Yeah that's right! Im Ino Yamanaka! And you must be Sakura!” She said pointedly._  
 _Sakura blushed embarrassed. Of course she knows who you are she thought. Her class nickname had been ‘Sad Sakura!’_  
 _“You know you really don't have to listen to those guys” Ino shrugged._  
 _“In fact it's clear their just jealous!” She snubbed. Sakura ears pricked up at this_  
 _“J-jealous? What do you mean?”_  
 _Ino looked almost annoyed folding her arms as she spoke “Well you are the smartest one in the class, isnt it obvious? You always score top marks!” She smirked._  
 _“Even I'm a little jealous myself, but what good is it if you quit now? don't you want to prove them wrong” she walked over slumping down next to the shaded tree._  
 _“I-I I don't get it how could you be jealous of me? You're so popular! You even come from a cool clan! I don't even know how to do any basic justu” Sakura bowed her head it's hopeless, she thought._  
 _For a second it was simply silent leaves rustled in the background. The forest had become serene it had been late March, and winter was slowly fading. The wind blew gently, knocking down a small flower that floated down slightly swaying. The flower finally resting onto Ino's lap. Surprised at first, Ino couldn't help but to chuckle._  
 _“Huh?”_  
 _“Sakura! Would you look at that the first bud of spring has finally bloomed!” she said excitedly._  
 _“Isn't that amazing!” She smiled offering her new friend the cherry blossom._  
 _“Oh yeah, I guess it is kinda pretty” ino laughed like she had said something funny._  
 _“Hey sakura? Let's make a promise.”_  
 _“ a promise?”_  
 _“A promise that we'll become the very best ninja we can be!” Ino stretched out her hand in anticipation grinning with a determined look in her eye._  
 _“What do you say do you promise sakura? Do you promise you'll do your best no matter what! ”_  
 _Sakura couldn't help but cry wiping her eyes with her hand as she sniffled. She shook her head incredulous at her own behavior. I can't believe I almost gave up she thought. She lifted her head steady her fighting spirited reignited._  
 _“I promise ino! I promise you I'll be great just like you!”_

The small restaurant's patrons had all turned in response of the commotion. Outside the wind had picked up greatly blowing away shop signs, as dark clouds rolled over the entire town. As the downpour beat heavily onto the roof Sakura retook her seat.  
“I promised.” she said bowing her head.  
“I promised I would be the best.” Sakura looks up, her eyes shining with intensity.  
“I promised I'd be the best that means being your best friend too!” Ino blushed  
“S-sakura”  
“No, Ino let me finish. I'm ashamed of myself. Don't you get it ino? I love you! But I made you feel like you had to keep this from me. All those years you inspired me, challenging me to be confident in my own skin. It's because of you I was able to blossom so well, even when I came out as bisexual it was your courage that had egged me on.” She paused for a moment then continued.  
“Even when we fell out over sasuke I-I um over sasuke…I-” she stuttered realization slowly sinking in. She thought back to their youthful fight...how could Ino have been jealous of her all those years if she wasn't even interested in boys she wondered. Could Ino have been…  
“Sakura are you alright?” Said ino  
“I see. I've been blind haven't I”  
Sakura finally understood. At the time, that day..the day shinobi teams had been assigned. Sakura had rushed to tell ino the news.  
“ _Ino! Ino you're never going to believe it sasuke-kun and I have been placed together!!! Isn't that great!” Sakura had thought her friend would be ecstatic. After all she had kept her promise and made it all the way to graduation! She even got to be with her crush! But Ino had simply blew her off._  
 _“Big deal not like he's into foreheads anyways.” She shrugged._  
 _Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing! “W-what!??”_  
 _Ino snubbed her nose into the air “Well yeah it's not exactly hard all you did was pass a few tests. Hmph I bet you won't even make it to the chunjn exams” Ino huffed and walked away._  
 _“Oh..well Oh yeah??!? You're just jealous! You're just a big..fat fake blonde ino-pig!!!!”_

Sakura had been so hurt her friend had put her down. She had looked up to Ino for so long she figured she was just jealous that that sad sakura was finally getting on even footing. 

  
... “Huh? Oh yeah I'm okay..” Sakura smiled  
“I think I understand you didn't bring me here to come out as a lesbian at all did you”  
Ino's entire face turned red as a tomato. She blushed tugging nervously at her blonde ponytail.  
“Well you see...the thing is..I..I guess..I'm in love with you Sakura Haruno.”


	5. Double Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh not my best chapter. Lots of writing mistakes. But you know what? i had fun writing it and thats what matters. Anyway, i love sakura haruno that is all.

For a moment the world around Sakura seemed Frozen. She replayed every interaction they had shared over the years in her head. Searching for overlooked clues and misinterpreted compliments. Sakura felt a little self absorbed not to notice her friend's more than platonic feelings.. Looking back all the signs were right in front of her. She thought. She looked back at Ino, her signature dimples flashing as she blushed. Embarrassed, sakura looked away biting her lip hesitantly. She couldn't deny the thought had crossed her mind more than once. Well I oughta tell her how I feel no use in delaying. Exhaling deeply with a racing heart, and a cold sweat forming on her brow sakura postured to compose a reply.  
“Ino..”  
“Ino I had no idea” Pausing reflectively, She chose her next words with precision.  
“But I truly believe only a fool is inconsiderate of a friend’s feelings. I’m sorry for any hurt I may have caused you. And what’s more..”  
“Sakura it’s okay you don’t have to say-”  
“No, but I want too.” staring intently into ino's eyes she spoke  
“What’s more is your ..your beautiful.”  
“And funny. And smart. And Kind. and I’ve never met anyone like you before my whole life you've been a shining star…”  
“Y-you mean it?” said Ino  
Sakura smiled “I guess what I’m trying to say is .. I like you too. You were the first person ever to accept me. You saw my worth long before I did for that I’m thankful. You make me feel like me ya know. So how about we make a new promise.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like promising to give us a try. Whaddya say?”

The two had set a date for the first of next month. They were still pretty busy sakura with hospital shifts and Ino with arrangement orders. Sakura hadn’t considered how so many ill and dead would make for a spike in the flower business, figures she supposed. Everyone had lost something in the war. And everyone was trying to make it right. She thought about Ino and smiled at the thought of their upcoming date. She thought about Naruto and how excited he was when he heard the news. His giddiness evident as he fist pumped the air again, and again, then turning mischievous he teased.  
“Sakura….has...a girlfriend….Sakura has a girlfriend hee hee!!! HEY, EVERYONE, SAKURA HAS A GIRLFRIE-” Naruto suddenly began to choke. Somehow a rice ball had landed with incredible speed and force in Naruto's mouth before he could finish talking.  
“A-ack S-sakura “ he coughed.  
“Hm, what was that Naruto? You know you really shouldn’t talk with your mouth full” she winked. Sakura grinned at the recent memory. They always had such fun together she thought. Even Kakashi-sensei had let out a chuckle. The only one missing had been.. Sasuke. Sakura sighed as she strode down a dusty dirt road turning left and approaching a small teal colored house. She lived about five or six blocks from the hospital but enjoyed the long walks. She was nearing her cozy home fiddling in her pocket for the keys while going up the narrow concrete steps. She enters the key, yet hesitates to turn the lock. Sensing the danger chakra instinctively flows heavier through her bloodstream, focusing the power into her fist to face the intruder.  
“Hiya!!” kicking in the door. She looks left. Then right. Her kunai already out in her left hand. Detecting the intruder's location, she swings hard and fast upwards towards the ceiling. Before the blow lands, a single drop of sweat falls onto her forehead. Her fist inches away from her former teammate. She growls “What.The.Hell. Sasuke” Another drop falls. She barks “DON’T PRETEND TO BE NERVOUS! Tch.” she lowers her arms slowly.  
“What do you expect sneaking into people's houses like that.”  
Dropping from his upside down stance  
“I apologize,” He says clearing his throat. She rolls her eyes and heads into the kitchen grabbing a pitcher of tea as she speaks.  
‘Why are you always soo weird Sasuke” shaking her head her hip closes the fridge door behind her. The two sit across from one another the only sound the gentle sipping of tea. Clearing her throat, she speaks “Naruto thinks you’re gonna ask him out.” she shrugs.  
“I try to be reasonable and give advice, but the truth is I'm scared he's going to get hurt all over again.”  
“I see well naruto and I….yeah.”  
Sakura gestures, annoyed  
“You What?” she asks. But a beat passes and Sasuke stands rather abruptly his hair swooping over his face. “I am no good at this. Please follow me.”  
“pfft follow you why I should follow you? You know Sasuke you are -” A gust of wind blows over, and Sasuke is nowhere in sight. Eyes widened in disbelief  
“Oh no he didn’t.”  
That rude bitch. Balling up her fist she race onwards out of the door and into the trees chasing after him.  
‘Sassukeeeeee!”

The sky looms overhead the Clouds billow and Build with pressure and thunder cracks echoing all over the forest. The steady downpour makes their silhouettes in the rain hardly visible. Finally, they reach an open field. A single flash of lightning illuminates them in the night — Sakura breathing hard and glaring fiercely into her comrade's eyes. Sasuke is seemingly still and unreadable.  
“Hey why are we out here in the rain!?!” she fumed.  
“HEY ANSWER ME!” She screamed pacing toward him until there was little more than a foot of space between them.  
“Hey, Sasuke! I’m right here! Why did you bring me out here huh!?! You know what forget it! This isn't even worth my time…” she storms.  
Sasuke lifts his head, a playful gleam in his eye “You know. You are still so Annoying.”  
Annoying. A word that had haunted Sakura for so long. When she turned around she could see sasuke smirking at her. Frustration boiling under her skin she lounged charging fast with a fist full of chakra. “FIST OF FURY!!!” The earth shatters around them tectonic plates crash into each other. The evasive Sasuke jumps from rock to rock. Years of rage act as fuel as Sakura advances dodging attacks after the attack. Years of effort, of friendship, and worry and he just dismisses it she thought.  
“AM I BURDEN TO YOU SASUKE!!!” launching midair she throws multiple kunai at her target. Blood oozes from a single cut on his left arm turning he leaps back into close range. The two spar aggressively. Until a kick to the face forces sakura to kneel “Stop holding back!” He shouts drawing his sword. Purple charka electrifies the air, he charges “Chidori!!”  
Looking up sakura eyes narrow brow furrowing with determination. “ You've been gone awhile sasuke so I'll tell you now...but I never hold back ” he swings but a single hand catches the blade. Blood drips down her arm as she squeezes tighter and tighter. Sakura smirks. “That won't work this time.”  
The steel blade burst into a million pieces an audible gasp escapes sasuke's mouth. A sucker punch to the gut sends sasuke flying hundreds of feet into the air.  
An echoing “oof” can be heard through the pounding rain. 

The adreline pumping through Sakura begins to fade her breath becoming more even. Walking over to her friend's landing spot she stops short of his boots where he lays on the ground drenched, hand gripping his stomach. She sighs dropping onto the wet ground beside him. The green healing charka emitting from her hands and she prepares to treat him. Sasuke groans turning his head to face her "I thought this would work..but you're still holding back." Sakura begun to cry.  
"You thought punching each other would fix our friendship??"  
Sasuke chuckled "it worked when naruto and I did it"  
At that sakura smiled a little.  
" Yeah well, you're both crazy"  
Sasuke nodded.  
"You tried to kill me twice. " sasuke nodded again.  
"Everyone looks at you and naruto and sees these two great shinboi, two great friends who finally worked it all out. Team seven a family again." She laughes dryly.  
" I got just as strong just as determined as you both! No one was jumping at the chance to train me back then i had to find my own teacher. You two try to do everything alone, or worse you do it together and almost end up dead! I'm just clean up crew!" She says flustered. Sasuke flinches trying to sit up  
" You shouldn't move im not finishe-" he raises his hand in protest. He leans posturing agaisnt a nearby tree before ripping off a piece of cloth from his cloak.  
"For your hand."  
She wraps her wound bandaging the cut.  
" it wasn't easy is all i mean. I felt like I failed you both as a friend. Especially you sasuke. I thought maybe I wasn't good enough like I failed to know you."  
"Sakura I pushed everyone away, not you personally."  
Sakura grimaced.

"I know. I know how much itachi traumatized you. I see now I could have never convinced you that you weren't as alone as you thought. Just like I could never convince Naruto he wasn't responsible for you. But the pain of watching your loved ones ache.. And always feeling like you could help if they'd just give you a chance!" Sakura sighed.

Sasuke closed his eyes "I see" he exhaled.  
" Before I had no room for love or friendship. I had no hope for it. Bonds bred weakness that's why I left. The Bonds I started to form with team 7 got to be too great. So much so I feared I would never leave." He shifted turning towards her.

"You have to understand I was always fond of team seven. You and kakashi were familair to me and Naruto, well he was everything to me all of those facts combined. It felt like cheating. Like forgetting how much I had lost. If accomplishing my mission meant sacrificing those bonds. I had no reservations about it"  
Sasuke sighed.

" But I have hope now. There's a little yellow light I suppose" he turned facing her. "But im still quite new to this Sakura. So forgive me if I stumble but as your friend i'd like to sincerely apologize for any devastation you suffered."  
Sakura grinned in delight and grabbing him a bear hug.

" Now that's the apology i wanted! Of course we can be friends! " She cried.  
"Ouch!" He said smiling rubbing his arm

"heh sorry"

Sakura frowned.

"I truly just want you to be happy sasuke I'm thankful you took the time to talk to me. I know how hard everything has been I just want you to know you have my support. All I ever wanted was mutual respect."

"It's okay. It's good that we are speaking again. I have a favor to ask of you actually"

"Hm?" 

Sasuke blushed pinching his nose. 

"Well you see I had planned to ask Naruto on a date...but I realized I have no idea what I'm doing" 

Sakura let out a howling scream.

" AHHHHH OF COURSE I'LL HELP YOU TWO PLAN A DATE! I WONT LET YOU DOWN CALL ME UZIMAKI CAUSE YOU CAN BELIEVE IT !" 

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head anxiously  
"I think I already regret this."

____

"A date huh I always thought you and sauske would end up together" said Kakashi

Sakura rolled her eyes "You read too many fanfics sensei" 

"Ah but there aren't enough I've already finished the one you brought me last time!" 

Sakura shook her head she couldn't believe The Hokage of her village still spent his time reading lusty romance novels. "Seriously I'm happy for you. Be sure to be at least twenty minutrs late. Waiting always make a person...more eager if you play hard to get" The job of hokage suited him well enough he had the most experience for the job, though he often complained it didnt leave enough time for reading. 

" I think you mean make them more annoyed. " she chuckled. "It worked with you lot" "Did it? Gosh Honestly you boys never grow up do you."

"Dont be sexist sakura " he said sitting at irchuka table stool. Sakura scoffed how ludicruis could he be.

He ordered his usual ramen meal. This was his only lunch break during the day a twenty minute stop for ramen. Then it was back to paperwork.

"Anyway sensei naruto and I were thinking of planning a team seven get together plus it would give Sasuke a chance to officially meet Sai"

"That will indeed be interesting...but I have responsibilities to attend to in the office. As you know a lot of lives were destroyed during the war. But please send my regards" 

"Sure thing sensesi oh and here .." Sakura handed him the latest issue of kinky Konhoa. 

 

His eyes lit up "and thats why your my favorite student haruno those other two are practically useless you know, youve done great things indeed for the village medical field , for sasuke, for naruto and for..." 

She nodded letting her thoughts drift absently. 

Sakura thoughts drifted to how many people in her care had lost limbs, how many small nations were destroyed. Here in konhoa they were privileged. They had good medicine, good technology and sakura had made great medical strides but in other places people still died from curable ills. Everyday Sakura was forced to see just how brutal the war had left the people of the village. Plenty of children of Shinboi had been left orphaned. Naruto had left every penny donated to him to the village orphanege making sure each kid had a set fund to eat, buy clothes, and any other materials they might need. Still it never got easier telling a parent or a child that their loved one hadn't made through the night. 

"Sakura."

"Huh? oh yes.. of course you have to get back right I'll see you sensei" she smiled quickly ready to be off.

Kakashi's face looked tired. In fact more tired than she ever had seen it. Sakura was suprised by his heavy bags. When you're young you never really imagine the adults in your life are getting older as well she thought.

"Just remember you do good work."

Right, good work she thought. For all the effort they had put into enacting change here in the village there was still so much wrong with the system. For all her giving she still felt overlooked. Not that she was looking for fame it was just-. She sighed why couldn't she just be an optimist. She loved her job. She loved her friends. 

"Take care" he said waving lazily. 

Who took care of the caretaker was a burning question. Sakura bristled. Good work. Whatever that meant.


	6. A healer's heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh an i have more ideas they are coming the chapater is short bc idk...im just like that I hope u enjoy! Dhsnb

"That's it I'm not going! Ahhh!" Pacing back forth Sakura was practically pulling out her hair. A nervous naruto tried to quelI her worries

"Sakura, Sakura please you look great! Ino won't care what you wear!" Sakura sported a shiny pink sequin blouse with a tie around her neck and black shorts.

At the reassurence of her dear friend Sakura's nerves became less jittery if only slightly.

"Thanks Naruto...i just want tonight to be perfect. So..." Sakurs tilted her chin towards the corner of the room where sasuke was leaning cooly. 

"Let's all go out tonight and have a great time!" 

"Yes, but sadly this is where our paths diverge" said Sauske. A bright eyed naruto suddenly took sasuke hand in his "Yeah! Sasuke said he has something great planned! It took him forever to finally ask me out on a real date ! But I guess my boyish good looks were just to hard to resist hehe" 

Sasuke turned away seemingly to hide a blush "Pfft loser" but sakura could see the small grin forming on his lips. 

"Besides I can't take all the credit I had some help" he said gesturing to sakura. 

Naruto looked between the two incredulously " WHAT REALLY THATS AWESOME ! LOOK AT YOU GUYS BILLBOARD BROW AND MY FAVORITE ROGUE NINJA WORKING TOGETHER" fisting pump the air in his famous naruto fashion.

"Narutooo!" Sakura balled her fist in preparation for Naruto's face, when a hand laid on her shoulder .

"Naruto just means...we're grateful. Please have a lovely night" and with a slight smile. Her two comrades vanished. 

The date had finally come Ino had insited on picking the location without clueing sakura in on exactly what tonights activity would be. In turn, sasuke had wanted to do something nice for naruto so she had suggested the two take a private trip to the land of waves. Where it all started for those two she supposed, or maybe even before that she thought. Sakura smiled to herself remembering the moment realization had dawned on her. It had been right before the final stage of the chunin exams, that she truly took notice. She hadn't even thought it possible at the time but watching the way naruto fought tooth and nail to defend sasuke during oorochimarui's attack it was clear naruto feelings went way beyond platonic. It was naruto and sasuke who had taught her the meaning of true connection. Watching those two share each other's pain...always connected even when they're apart...always thinking of each other...inpsiring and motivating the other. Sakura had swelled with joy when naruto confessed his true romantic feelings for sasuke she couldn't deny it, those two.. Belonged together.

 

Back then sakura couldn't help but to feel a twinge of loneliness. Those two always had each other, she thought. She wondered about a person like that for herself. She felt blind in the world of Shinboi, without purpose, and without thought. Blind and alone... Ino's confession gave her sight. True connection, had been there all along.  
_____

Sakura arrived at the exact spot ino had given her directions too. The night was warm with a slight breeze rustling the trees. When she looked up into the sky a gasp got caught in her throat. It was a clear night, not a cloud in sight with billions of glowing stars illuminating the sky as far the eye could see.

"Just wait it gets better" A voice whispered. 

Startled the hairs on sakura neck stood up "Ino! Ino...you look gorgeous!"

Sakura could feel the heat rising in her cheeks but she didn't care. Ino was absolutely stunning in the starlight. She wore a lavender halter top with ruffles along with a slit skirt, her hair in a bun with bangs loose in the front but it wasn't her clothes or hair that left sakura's mouth agape. No it was.. Those beautiful eyes of her's, those seemingly pupilless clear blue eyes shined as bright as stars in the night. 

Ino blushed "It's nothing I just thought since you're always in that stuffy hospital we could have a picnic under the stars, I made the food myself too and I brought blankets and a extra jacket if you get cold- Oh almost forgot!" Ino laid out the blankets and basket she was carrying and begun to weave hand signs.

Before sakura could ask ino held up her hand

"Misdirection Mind justu!" A presence of charka suddenly surrounded the area 

"Whoa ino what was that" 

Grinning ino replied "It's a new justu I've been working on! Combining it with genjustu and my mind techniques it allows me to send charaka out to a 10 mile radius making anyone who gets close become confused and turn around shikimarui helped me develop it for recon missions but...i thought it would help make us feel like it was just the two of us out here" 

"Ino ...you did all this for me I-" 

"Oh wait one more thing!" weaving another series of hand signs she shouted " bug repellet justu!"

Ino blushed "that one I had to specifically seek shino's help with "

Sakura couldn't describe the feeling taking over all she knew was, it felt like love. "Ino.." She stepped closer filling the distance between them then taking her hand into her own holding it tight againt her chest whispering slightly "It's perfect" sakura tilted her chin upwards so that ino eyes bore into her own.

"You're perfect. Thank you.." A tear rolled down her cheek. An alarmed ino caressed sakura's face "hey hey what's wrong are you okay you're not freaking out on me are you?"

Sakura shook her head "no no everything great! It's greater than it has been in a long time." And with that sakura pulled the platinum blonde into a slow kiss. Their hands grabbing places she didn't even know could be intimate...the nape of her neck ..a slight touch of the waist. Sakura thought she might explode from excitement before she even got a chance to taste the food ino made. FUCK it she could do this forever. Who needs oxygen she thought. 

It was ino who had surfaced first, pulling sakura out of a trance "S-sakura look" gesturing upwards.

The sky had stopped shining. Now it was.... Blazing! millons of shooting stars shot through the sky leaving streaks of light in their trail. It was awe inspiring sakura couldn't believe it...ino had planned all of this.. Just for her. 

It was beautiful. 

"Yeah but you're prettier" said Ino, but when Sakura turned she realized ino hadn't said a word out loud.

Sakura blushed embarased "what how did you!-" ino smiled tapping her forehead playfully. 

"Oh right, guess I forgot about your communication justu"

Ino chuckled "My My someone's ditzy when they're flustered" 

Sakura folded her arms "hmph, am not! Anyway let's eat piggy i bet your hungry by now"

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was Pretty short but ive writren up to 4 chapters so ill post those next


End file.
